facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Pokemon Types
The Confederation of''' The United Pokemon Types', commonly shortened to the UPT, is Nation with a population approaching 15 billion. It is located on two large islands, each about half the size of Greenland, and several smaller ones surrounding New Zealand, forming an archipelagic continent known as Zealandia. New Zealand itself is not part of the UPT. The Psychic Type is located on a constructed flying city, known as SquareDisc City, that typically remains over or near Zealandia but may travel to anywhere on Earth. The UPT is based on Pokemon but does not slavishly follow any official Pokemon media, instead drawing on elements from all. The United Pokemon Types has a federal structure, with 20 member Types - the 17 main game elemental types, Shadow, Glitch, and Trainer. The Types officially maintain their own military and foreign relations; in terms of the extent of integration of the Types, the UPT is more integrated than the EU but less than the USA, with current trends towards greater integration and the importance of the Type militaries diminished. =Governance= The goverment of the United Pokemon Types is quite complex, having arisen as a result of seven centuries of isolation, subsequent interaction both amicable and hostile with other Nations, and with strong theocratic influences. The Overall Leader of the UPT is Arceus. De jure He has absolute power. However, does not exercise those powers. As they stem from his divinity, they cannot be exercised by any other in his stead, and power of government in the UPT must be derived from the people. Therefore the United Pokemon Types is a theocracy in theory only, not in practice. The Type system, whereby the United Pokemon Types is comprised of a number of independent states, called "Types" as the citizens of most are predominantly (though not solely) of a certain elemental type, was put in place by the UPT's Founder. It was reaffirmed in the wake of the Ruinous War that the Types are independent from each other and have the right to handle their own affairs. Traditionally, therefore, the powers of the Regent, considered the highest figure in the UPT in the absence of the Overall Leader, were limited. Outside the territory they ruled directly, they had only what powers the Types delegated to them, and any of the Type could withdraw those powers from the Regent at any time. This state of affairs worked well for the seven centuries of isolation. However, it began to show flaws once the UPT was exposed to outsiders. After Regent Mew was removed from power, by a method constitutional lawyers continue to debate the legality of, it became clear that the UPT needed stronger central government. Yet the rights of the Types to self-rule was felt to be inviolable. The solution was the Contract system. The Contract is a binding, time-limited treaty between the Types, that sets out the powers of the Overall Government. Under it, the Overall Government gains certain powers, that cannot be rescinded for the duration of the contract. At present, Stefani's Contract, named for Regent Stefani (the incumbent), is in effect. Amongst other factors, it gives the Overall Government the power to make laws that apply UPT-wide (a power it did not previously have), the right to collect Overall taxes and conducting spending in the Types, and the right to draft members of the militaries of the Types (but not civilians) to serve in the Overall Standing Forces. Due to their independence, each Type has its own system of government. The most common is the Westminster system, as the Founder originated from the United Kingdom. Bug Type '''System of Government:' Westminster. Legislature: Parliament. Lower house: House of Commons. Elected by first-past-the-post. Elections are held when the government calls them, but not more than five years apart. Upper house: House of Jurors. Members chosen from the citizenry by lottery. A third of seats are filled every other year. Head of Government: Bug Leader. Effectively chosen the by Parliament, and thus usually by the majority party. Head of State: Soul of the Forest. The Soul of the Forest is also the Deputy Grass Leader, by law of the Grass Type. Hereditary, though the existing Soul of the Forest can be forced to abdicate if the Parliament of the Bug Type and the Chloromades both unanimously vote for such within the same week. Legal System: Civil Law. Further notes: Dark Type System of Government: Modified Westminster system. The Head of Government is the Head of State, but their advisors and ministers must be drawn from the Nachtstag. Legislature: Nachtstag. Lower house: Dark Chamber. Members all elected annually by a party-list proportional representation system. There are two districts, one representing the entire Type, and the other, presently with a single seat, representing expats Upper house: Black Chamber. Members are chosen by a shady cabal. Head of Government: Dark Leader. Head of State: Dark Leader. Position held for life. Legal System: Common Law. Further notes: When Dark Leader Darkrai died, there was no procedure for his replacement. The Nachtstag has yet to pass a law providing for his replacement. Currently, the Dark Type's government is functioning without a single leader. Dragon Type System of Government: Dictatorship. Head of Government: Dragon Leader. Head of State: Dragon Leader. Legal System: Civil Law. The Dragon Leader can change it though. Further notes: It is tradition that the Dragon Leader may be overthrown by being defeated by any other Dragon-type Pokemon in combat. The position has thus changed hands countless times, although Latios and Latias have held it for a decade, defeating one challenge in that time. Usually, the defeated is not killed in the combat. Prior to the Ruinous War, the Fighting Type used the same system. Electric Type System of Government: Unusual presidential. Legislature: Current. (Ie, the name of the Legislature is “Current”). Unicameral. Head of Government: The AI Governing the Electric Type. (TAIGET). TAIGET is developed by the Charges, who are elected by the population by single transferable vote. One fifth of the Charges, the Stable Charges, are elected every decade, while the remaining four-fifths, the Fluctuating Charges, are elected every year. Head of State: Electric Leader. A figurehead with little real power. The present TAIGET has delegated the Electric Leader responsibility for diplomatic affairs. Legal System: Civil Law. Fighting Type System of Government: Westminster. Legislature: Parliament. Lower House: House of Commons. Elected by first-past-the-post. Elections are held when the government calls them, but not more than five years apart. Upper House: House of Lords. Composed of hereditary peers. Life peers were once present, but abolished on the grounds they allowed the government of the day to increase its influence in the House of Lords. ' ' Head of Government: Prime Minister. Head of State: Fighting Leader. May be overthrown by being defeated by any other Fighting-type Pokemon in single combat, similarly to in the Dragon Type. Shortly after the domes were lifted, Parliament legislated that the combat shall in future follow Mixed Martial Arts rules. Since the Fighting Leader has little real power, no such combat has happened since the very start of Lucario's reign several decades ago. ' ' Legal System: Common Law. Flying Type System of Government: Parliamentary. Legislature: Parliament. Unicameral, the sole chamber being the House of Commons. Elected by first-past-the-post. Elections are held when the government calls them, but not more than five years apart. Head of Government: Flying Leader. Head of State: President. A figurehead with little real power. Elected every six months. The position often goes to popular celebrity figures. Legal System: Common Law. Further notes: There was once a House of Lords, but it was abolished. Instead, there is group chosen by the legal profession, charged with advising the House of Commons on how proposed laws might be interpreted. Glitch Type System of Government: Anarchy. The Constitution of the Glitch Type comprises one sentence: “There are no laws other than this one.” Further notes: The Glitch Type refers to its government and laws as being “undefined”. The Glitch Leader holds his position only because no-one has yet successfully opposed him. Grass Type System of Government: Presidential. Legislature: Chloromades. Lower house: Greater Chloromada. Elected by first-past-the-post. Upper house: Lesser Chloromada. Elected by first-past-the-post, however instead of geographical districts, each grass-typed species elects one member. Head of Government: Grass Leader. Head of State: Grass Leader. Legal System: Common Law. Stark Island System of Government: Mayor-council. Legislature: Stark Island County Council. Unicameral. Elected by first-past-the-post with several wards. Head of Government: Regent. Legal System: Common Law. Further notes: This is the domestic government of Stark Island. Regency System of Government: Supranational. Legislature: Preskomos quid quis qur. (Old Pokemon for “They ask what and who and why.”) Unicameral, but comprises two distinct groups. There are 40 Presketi (singular Presko), half of whom are elected by the UPT's population, using Single Transferable vote with one district. The other half are the Type Leaders, who normally send a representative in their place. Head of Government: Regent. Elected by the Preskomos, serves until a motion of no confidence is passed. Head of State: Overall Leader. Further notes: Since the Preskomos can only propose laws, not pass them, it spends more time discussing executive matters than laws. From time to time the Preskomos will have a “great sitting”, held at The Flagpole instead of the usual building, in which the Type Leaders all attend in person. The current membership of the Preskomos (superseding anything said elsewhere about Type Leaders) is below. Party name in italics denotes a member of the governing coalition, One Democratic Scientific Nation United. =Characters= Type Leaders Current and Former Overall Leader Arceus De jure the Overall Leader of the UPT. Arceus was seen by Kohlenstoff Charizard in "The Supernaturals", in which he was identified as one and the same as the Judaeo-Christian God. Arceus could take full authority over all of the UPT. Former Regent Mew The position of Regent is the de facto ruler of the entire UPT. Mew currently holds the position. In terms of personal power, Mew is one of the strongest Pokemon, with capabilities on the superweapon level. Politically, however, the capabilities of the UPT Overall Government, which Mew leads, are limited. It can determine how to spend federal taxes, has control over certain federal projects, has command of the UPT Regency batallions (one from each species), and directly governs Stark Island. The Regent is however generally very respected and trusted: it's rare, though not unheard of, for others to go against him. Former Bug Leader Scyther Played a minor role in "The Tragedy of Magnolia", as Magnolia's ally instrumental in liasing with the Vong, but spent most of the conflict in jail for his actions. Remains in jail, yet despite that, remains de jure Bug Leader. Dark Leader Darkrai Darkrai came to the aid of the 3rd Garchomp in their fight against the Vong. There, he fell, giving his own life to ensure the mission was a success. Despite being deceased he remains the Dark Leader. Former Dragon Leader Latias and Dragon Leader Latios Co-leaders, not yet RPed with. Former Electric Leader Zapdos Not yet RPed with. Former Fighting Leader Lucario Not yet RPed with. Fire Leader Moltres May be the illegitimate father of Kohlenstoff Charizard. Kidnapped by Magnolia with the aid of the Red Chain, freed. Former Flying Leader Rayquaza Self-proclaimed ruler of the skies, takes exception to any craft moving at excessive speeds through Earth's atmosphere. Former Ghost Leader Giratina Known for being aggressive and holding grudges. Also rules over the Inverse World, a bizarre realm popularly referred to as an alternate dimension or parallel universe, but it is more correctly considered a different way of existing in our own Universe. Only Giratina can survive unprotected in the Inverse World, but experimental devices have been made to allow others to travel by it. Was the first to fight for the UPT against the Vong, and is interdicting Inverse World travel during "The Tragedy of Magnolia" to prevent the Vong reinforcing. Former Glitch Leader MissingNO. Lead the Glitch Pokemon in their war against the 'real' Pokemon. Along with Dialga, intervened when the spacetime discontinuity was created in "The Supernaturals" and is now in another reality. Grass Leader Fly Mow Rotom Elected Grass Leader following the fall of Magnolia Venusaur. Campaigned on a "business friendly" platform, stating that cutting taxation and allowing the free market to rebuild the Grass Type will give the quickest and best recovery. Advocates spending remaining tax revenues not on public services but on scientific, technological, and military research, in a bid to bring the traditional somewhat backwards Grass Type bang up to date. Ground Leader Groudon Was involved in the initial creation of the UPT. Otherwise, not yet RPed with. Ice Leader Articuno Not yet RPed with. Former Normal Leader Regigigas Not yet RPed with. Former Poison Leader Nidoking and Poison Leader Nidoqueen Co-leaders, not yet RPed with. Psychic Leader Mewtwo One of the most respected Type Leaders, who has frequently had to rein in Giratina's aggressive tendencies. Like Mew, Mewtwo's own power is equivalent to a superweapon. Was involved in the initial creation of the UPT. Rock Leader Regirock Played a minor role in "The Tragedy of Magnolia". Former Shadow Leader XD001 Shadow Lugia Not yet RPed with. Steel Leader Dialga Was involved "behind the scenes" in the initial creation of the UPT. Fought alongside Giratina against the Vong. Intervened when a spacetime discontinuity was created in "The Supernaturals". The laid back member of the Dragon Trio. Dialga is a fan of British TV show Top Gear. Trainer Leader Thomas Not yet RPed with. Former Water Leader Kyogre Was involved in the initial creation of the UPT. Otherwise, not yet RPed with. Team Space Elevator Team Space Elevator was a crime syndicate. Often regarded as incompetent due to the actions of some of their prominent members, Team Space Elevator in fact went much deeper. They were crushed at the end of the Consortium War. Jess, Jamie, and Machop An incompetent trio that regularly get in problematic situations, but never seem to die, instead just getting sent blasting off. Again. Nonetheless, don't underestimate the threat they pose. Vanigo The secretive boss of Team Space Elevator. Known to be selling intelligence to the Federation of America, which is at war with the UPT. Latios Mecha Pilot An unnamed female pilot of a Latios mecha that sought to loot an abandoned city in Amicus. Ruthless, cold, and uncaring, wielding a deadly chain whip which she uses in preference to her Pokemon in combat. Other Pokemon Characters There are various other Pokemon that have had significant roles in RP. Asrakom Entei An Entei that formed when Kohlenstoff's Blast Burn attack created a volcano in Los Angeles. BA Garchomp Second-in-command of the 3rd Garchomp. Took over from Colonel Ernst when he fell in battle against the Vong. Compared to Ernst, BA favours 'turtling'. Celebi Formerly the Grass Leader. Was involved in the initial creation of the UPT. Is currently looking after time on behalf of Dialga in the latter's absence. Otherwise, not yet RPed with. Colonel Ernst Garchomp Former commander of the 3rd Garchomp. Adopted a philosophy that the best defence is a good offence. Lead from the front, and on the battlefield built himself a 12-foot long razor sharp boomerang with guns mounted on it, which he used as a weapon until he was defeated. Entei With Groudon, built the land that the UPT stands on. Geller Alakazam Captained the Peterhouse 1, which he directed to attack a captured Vong cruiser that the Federation of America expressed a wish to take back to Earth. Said cruiser had well over a thousand Federation troops on board. Geller called off his attack before any deaths had been caused, and shortly after that withdrew. However, the Federation of America unjustly, unlawfully, and immorally pursued and destroyed the Peterhouse 1, even as it was surrendering, causing massive loss of life. Ho-Oh In the time under the domes, when there was no sunlight, Ho-Oh flew the skies casting a brilliant light on the land below. For seven hundred years Ho-Oh did this, until the domes lifted. Kohlenstoff Charizard A black Charizard who was visting Los Angeles when he was attacked by a sorcerer. Has an extremely foul mouth and a general aggressive attitude, but doesn't tend to hold lasting grudges. Kohlenstoff believes himself to be the illegitimate son of Fire Leader Moltres, though Moltres denies this. Magnolia Venusaur Elected Grass Leader, replacing Celebi, in a recall election. The central character of "The Tragedy of Magnolia", brought a ten-thousand strong Vong army to the UPT with designs on using it to attack the Federation of America. The Regent Mew along with several allied Nations fought this army, then pursued and detained Magnolia, at which point she committed suicide. Her sister, still alive, is Petunia Magnolia Venusaur, and her cousin is David Magnolia Venusaur. Palkia The only one of the Dragon Trio to not hold a Type Leader position, something he feels resentment towards both Kyogre and the Eon Pokemon for. Palkia is analytically minded, and was the founder and CEO of Space Lord Industries, a spacecraft design and manufacturing company based in the UPT. Pyroak AKA CAP 3. Was created artificially in Pewter Mines Laboratory, then stolen. The thief dropped Pyroak's Poke Ball over the Federation of America, where Pyroak met an escaped Federation of America super soldier, Mike. Shaymin With Celebi, brought plant life to the young UPT when it was only rocks. Registeel Looking after the Steel Type in Dialga's absence. Otherwise not yet RPed with. Other human characters Red The best Trainer in the entire UPT. Known for firing his Poke Balls out of an air cannon, something that is uncomfortable though not harmful to the Pokemon within, and allows Red to place his Pokemon whereever he wants and gain a key first-move advantage in battle. Also known for being almost completely silent when not in battle. Silver Another excellent Trainer. His party consists of Murkrow, Electivire, Magmortar, Gyarados, Crobat, and one other Pokemon he keeps secret. In retirement are his Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion. =Geography= Political map of the United Pokemon Types Marine map of Zealandia Zealandia is composed of a number of islands, some of which are not part of the UPT. West Island The largest island of Zealandia. Home to ten of the Types. A style note: "Type", capitalised, refers to the political entity or geographical region. "type", lowercase, refers to the elemental type. Bug Type Predominantly rolling hills, mostly covered in forest. There are also some major bog and marsh areas. The capital is Fortree, located in the mountainous regions in the northwest of the Type. Dark Type A permanent night covers the type (much like Midgar, Deiling City, and Treno in the Final Fantasy series). The capital is Veilstone. Dragon Type Steep cliffs drop away into the sea. Inland, the terrain is mountainous in parts, flat in others. The capital is Fusube. Fire Type A line of volcanoes runs generally north-south, stretching into the ocean forming a rugged peninsula. Generall the terrain is mountainous and barren. The capital has regularly changed, since cities often get partially destroyed by the volcanism. Currently, it is Lavaridge, northernmost of the Fire Type's major cities. Formerly, Cinnabar, Sootpolis, and Fire all spent time as capital. Sootopolis is a town in an extinct volcano towards the south of the Fire Type. It lies very close to the border with the Water Type, where lies its twin town of Rune City. Flying Type Home to the highest mountains in the UPT. The three peaks of Mt Orb, Mt Sceptre, and Mt Coronet lie at the southern end of the Ho-Oh Peninsula, on the border between the Flying and Water Types. The capital is Sunset Island 1, the southernmost of the Sunset Island, although the commercial centre and largest city is Saffron in the northern part of the Type; the name comes from the sulphur deposits associated with the volcanism in the area. Grass Type Moorland near the Bug Type gives way to grasslands closer to the sea, where beaches and dunes line the shore. The capital is Leaf, located centrally. Normal Type One of the largest Types both by population and area. The Normal Type bears a strong similarity to England in its landscape. Its capital is surprisingly the smallest of the Type capitals, Pallet Town, located centrally. Poison Type The land of the Poison Type is in fact not rock at all - it is mostly landfill. Rubbish from all around the UPT comes to the Poison Type, where it is gladly welcome. The air is thick with smog; the Dark Type built a kilometre-high concrete wall along the border to stop the pollution affecting them; airlocks facilitate passage. The Type is one great conurbation, with no rural area at all; while there is thus no formal capital the Fresh Kills District is where the government is. Rock Type Rugged and mountainous, although not as barren as the neighbouring Fire Type: vegetation is prevalent especially near the southern border. The capital is Hakutai, on Eterna mountain: At 5,200 metres, it is the highest major city in the UPT, although the Flying Type has smaller settlements higher. Water Type Steep mountains ring a great bay, the Sea of Lugia, that includes several small islands - Big Island, Little Island, Point Island, H Island, O Island, H Island (another by the same name) and more. At its deepest point, the Sea of Lugia is some 4,000 metres deep, essentially abyssal ocean. The capital is Kinagi, at the northern end of the bay; some buildings float on pontoons on the water, but the majority of activity is underwater. On land in the northern part is the major city of Blue, around a lake with canals in place of streets. East Island The second largest island of Zealandia. Home to six of the Types. In the Ground Type is one of only two airports in the UPT's with a paved runway outside the Psychic Type. New Lewis and Harris Despite its name, one island. The northern part is New Lewis, while the southeastern peninsula and connecting isthmus are New Harris. Harris is home to the city of Nagisa, with a compact CBD and extensive suburban sprawl. New Raasay Just north of New Lewis and Harris. New Raasay is almost entirely occupied by the great techno-city of Yellow. Though not holding the honour of single highest building, it has the largest concentration of skyscrapers in the entire UPT, with structures reaching over a mile high. There is an airport with its runway at a height above ground level of 1200 metres, a massive structure built right over the city, its own control tower being a further 120 metres tall. New Raasay is connected to New Lewis by the Thunder Bridge. A large suspension bridge, but instead of cables, it is held up by constant electrical arcs. The structure blocks out radio transmissions and interferes with electrical devices over a large part of New Lewis, accounting for that area remaining rural. (New Raasay is shielded from the effect). Round Island Once home of the Psychic Type, now that of the Trainer Types. Notably for a remarkable variety of terrain despite its small size. The island's largest city and capital is Indigo Plateau. At an altitude of 3800 metres it is the highest point on the island and, discounting the Psychic Type, the second-highest major city in the UPT. It is home of Indigo Stadium, the world centre of Pokemon Battling. Pewter City is the second largest on the island. Stark Island A rocky island off the east coast of West Island. Home to the UPT's twin capitals of Red and Green. Also home to The Flagpole, planted on the first piece of land of the UPT nearly seven hundred years ago. In the centre of Red is a large twenty exit roundabout named Pokemon Circus. The exits are named after the types, clockwise from Bug Street heading due north (Fire Street heads due east, Ground Street due south, and Rock street due west) Dumbell Island A small island off the south coast of East Island, part of the Fighting Type. Home to a great many sporting venues: Ever Grande Stadium - Pokemon battles, soccer, rugby. The All Zealandia Lawn Tennis Club - tennis. Southern Diamond Stadium - baseball. Dumbell Island Athletics Complex - track and field, swimming, cycling, and watersports. El Capitan Raceway - motor racing. The Pitch - cricket. Knife Islands Home to the Glitch Type. Reality itself is severely corrupted in them, meaning the area measured on a map does not related to the real area on the ground. Sunset Islands Seven rocky islands west of West Island, part of the Flying Type. All have steep cliffs dropping away into the ocean. Sunset Island 1 is the capital of the Flying Type. =Dates= Remembrance Saturday The third Saturday in September, doubly significant: it was the date of Darkrai's funeral, and of a terrorist attack on the UPT. =Technology= Technology in the UPT is varied, and often quite different to the course that human Nations have followed, since the abilities of Pokemon negate the need for certain technology. There are also cases of alternative routes of development. The UPT's most advanced areas are computing, where the Glitch Type is a world leader; solar power, huge in the Electric Type; shipbuilding, for the sea is a common way to travel, and express hydrofoils reach speeds of 100 knots; living wood technology, popular in the Grass and Bug Types, the use of living trees to construct buildings and even aircraft; and heavy industry and construction, where the heavy lifting and welding abilities of Pokemon combine with machinery to deliver quicker and better results than either could alone. The United Pokemon Types is also up-and-coming in the field of space travel, and is the only Nation to possess Inversion technology thanks to Giratina. On the other hand, the UPT has little in the way of road networks, with paved roads being rare indeed, since they are not needed by Pokemon. Motor vehicles are thus correspondingly rare. Rail is more popular, but even there lines tend to be point-to-point with no national network. Locomotives are almost always steam, using fire Pokemon to provide the heat for the boiler and water Pokemon to top up the tanks. Electricity is present everywhere, but outside the electric Type it faces competition from other sources of power. In the Steel Type line shafts are used everywhere to deliver mechanical power. Supported on pylons overhead or buried underground, shafts in major cities can be several metres in diameter and many miles long, with belts running into every home and office, driving a myriad appliances: washing machines, dishwashers, garden tools all get their power by belt drives. Even electrical equipment is often run off generators driven by the mighty line shafts. The technology is used in the other Types on East Island also, though never on such a major scale as in the Steel Type. In the Normal Type, another unusual source of power is seen - high pressure air (HPA). A network of pipes delivers HPA across urban areas, where it can be used to drive all sorts of motors and even work heating and air conditioning. HPA is also popular in some of the other Types on West Island. In the Psychic Type, psychic energy has been directly harnessed. The functionality of even devices as advanced as televisions, phones, and computers has been replicated using carefully controlled psychic energy, with no electricity involved at all. Space Lord Industries was involved in spacecraft development. Following the Consortium War, their functions have been taken over by the government, =Military= UPT Space Force The UPT Space Force has a well-established and somewhat tested tactical doctrine, primarily based around fighting at range and avoiding being hit, and employing omnidirectional craft and fleets. Boarding is both eschewed and very well defended against, and the same for ramming. Missile spamming is often used, though the cost of missiles imposes some limits. The UPT Space Force uses a few different types of Battle Group. A Battleship Battle Group is an older type, very small by modern standards. It remains employed where major power is not expected, but its use is diminishing. It comprises a total of 138 large craft: one battleship, one battlecruiser, 30 monitors, one missile cruiser, 21 escort cruisers, 10 hybrid cruisers, 61 destroyers, six missile destroyers, one fighter/bomber carrier, and six probe carriers. They are arranged in a spherical, three-layered structure: core, screen, and perimeter, spanning about 17 million km. The carriers of course have their complements. A Missile Cruiser Battle Group is another older type, in many ways a scaled-down BBG. Exact numbers have varied. A Battle Super Group is the currently most common type, and is much larger and with a more complex structure. Standard numbers are a total of 4869 large combat craft: one missile supercruiser, 48 battleships and battlecruisers, 664 monitors, 192 missile cruisers, 310 escort cruisers, 482 hybrid cruisers, 664 missile destroyers, and 2508 destroyers. There are also 78 carriers: 52 for fighters and bombers, and 26 for probes, with a combined complement of 11648 starbombers, 23296 starfighters, and around 100000 probes. Furthermore, there are 2400 starbombers, 4800 starfighters, and 1800 probes of "endurance" types that do not require carriers, along with 6294 dedicated FTL interdictors. (Note, however, that many other large craft also carry interdiction). Structure-wise, a BSG comprises 13 Member Groups; one central (and different) surrounded by twelve others. Each of these has a simple two-layer structure with a core surrounded by a screen. The Member Groups are then all surrounded by an inner and an outer perimeter. Overall, in normal formation a BSG spans some 30 million km (1/5 of an AU) in normal formation. A Battle Numero Group is a conceptual extension of the BSG, wherein each spacecraft is simply replaced by a pair, trio, quartet, or so on of the same type of spacecraft. Thereby, numbers are increased while remaining in the same established structure. Battle Duo Groups and Battle Quattro Groups have been seen. WEP and WPA WEP is Warp Exit Procedure, while WPA is Warp exit Procedure Addition. WEP has three aspects. Immediately upon exiting warp, FTL Interdiction (using the Physical Constant Shifter) is put up across the Battle Group, extending to about a million km beyond its outer limits. Then quasineutrino scanners begin scanning the interstellar medium and any objects in and immediately around the Battle Group, out to the same million km or so beyone the outer limits. If any spacecraft are out of formation, they get into their proper position, and if the situation demands the whole formation be changed that is done also. WPA implies WEP, and adds the deployment of probes, fighters, and bombers from their carriers. Weapons and standard shields (the metaphasic shields), incidentally, are always up; indeed, many UPT weapons can't be powered down except by firing them. Quasineutrino Scanners Quasineutrino scanners are an advanced light-speed active sensor system, capable of "x-ray vision", imaging interior structures of targets. They depend on particles called quasineutrinos. Like normal neutrinos, quasineutrinos do not interact by the electromagnetic or strong force under normal circumstances, and so they fly straight through normal matter almost unhindered. However, under very specific circumstances, a quasineutrino DOES interact electromagnetically. In doing so, it transfers a small amount of energy to the particle it interacts with. The quasineutrino then "decays" into many thousands of much lower-energy quasineutrinos, which radiate out in all directions. These reradiated quasineutrinos pass out of the target as easily as they passed in, and are detected by the scanner. The exact energy levels of the reradiated quasineutrinos depends on the material the electromagnetic interaction occurred in, and can thus be processed to determine what that material is. It is possible to control quite precisely where in space the circumstances needed for the quasineutrinos to interact with normal matter can occur. Exactly how this is done is being kept secret OOC. Therefore, a quasineutrino scanner can "see through" the outer surfaces of a target and return information about the interior. The time taken for a scan is inversely proportional to the quasineutrino beam intensity and the spatial resolution. Therefore, a highly detailed scan requires either a long scan duration (and extra processing to compensate for motion of the target), or a highly intense quasineutrino beam. Since the latter is fixed for a given scanning device, many scans will be taken at low resolutions, for example 1 metre. At present, it is not possible to properly simulate the details of the quasineutrino interaction. Therefore, the quasineutrino scanner must operate on a "signature" system, comparing the returns with a database of returns of known materials, then processing the data to find what materials in what masses in the scanned volume would produce the overall return found. Consequently, it cannot determine the specific makeup of an unknown material, although once any material is observed once, the same material when observed again can be identified as being the same (unknown) material. (Even when simulation of the interaction does become possible, the "inverse problem" of determining the makeup of a mixture of unknown materials solely from quasineutrino returns will require an awful lot of computer power to solve.) It has recently been discovered that quasineutrinos are tachyons, particles that travel faster than light. A prototype Low Energy Quasineutrino Scanner has been created. It is expected this will bring great benefits, not only in combat but also in surveying large regions of space. With the LEQS to locate raw materials, the UPT Space Force should be able to enter an exponential growth phase. Quasineutrino Scanners are OOC inspired by Texcoco's SPAS system. Physical Constant Shifter The Physical Constant Shifter, or PCS, is the UPT's FTL Interdiction technology. It is based on cryptic ancient writings attributed to Arceus, which were finally understood recently. As the name implies, it functions by generating an energy field that subtly alters the effective value of certain physical constants. The changes are small, but sufficient to disrupt the operation of highly-engineered, and thus sensitive, FTL drives. The magnitude of the changes can be generally controlled, but varies over space, tending to be stronger nearer the generator. At the weakest level, it will simply create an anomaly in the operation of the FTL drive. At normal levels, the FTL drive will not function. At extreme levels, not normally used, FTL drives could suffer catastrophic failure. The unique approach of the PCS gives it good "generality", stopping most if not all FTL drives. However, the exact nature of the FTL drive will produce either of two distinct behaviours. Some will be unable to transit the PCSed area, and will be forced into normal space. Others will be able to transit the PCSed area, but will be unable to drop out of FTL into it. Unusually, it is the crudest types of FTL drive that have a good chance of resisting it, as their lower-tech nature is likely to make them less sensitive to the precise values of the physical constants. A particular type of FTL travel the PCS is less likely to stop is fixed portals, like Glitch Roads or Stargates, that are in place before the PCS is activated. Such systems may be naturally able to "ride the shift", adjusting to the physical constants as they change since the portal itself has a continuous presence, unlike an FTL drive which would be coming into an area it's not adapted for. The area affected is somewhat variable, but a typical radius is a million kilometres. The PCS has another useful feature, which is that multiple PCS units, separated by much more than the usual radius of effect, can "co-ordinate", to project FTL interdiction over the full region surrounded by them, and with a much more uniform strength of the effect. The PCS has recently been discovered to be capable of a "resonance" with oscillatory natural process, most notably pulsar emissions and binary neutron star gravity wave emissions, radically increasing its range. ITZ Machine The Infinitesimal Temporal Zigzag Machine is an FTL system under development. To understand ITZ, firstly one must understand Temporal Zigzag Drive. It's a simple concept: travel a short distance at sublight, then travel back in time a short period. Repeat, and the result is average FTL travel. For the Infinitesimal Temporal Zigzag, the "segments" are shrunk to an infinitely-small size, and the zigzagging world line becomes smooth. Unfortunately, a problem arises, which is the reference frame used for the temporal step. In the user's reference frame, they are stationary, and alternately travel forward (normally) and backward in time. Therefore, in a reference frame moving with respect to the user - for example the reference frame of the Milky Way - the user is seen to travel "forward" in space when going forward in time, and essentially backward in space during the back-in-time steps! The light-speed limit is not broken. (And the user crashes into themselves). For the finite Temporal Zigzag Drive, this can be overcome by decelerating before going back in time, and accelerating afterwards. However, that's an extremely inefficient means of FTL travel. This approach, however, does not work for the Infinitesimal Temporal Zigzag case, since the acclerations would be infinite. An alternative solution is needed, and what has been decided upon is to create a reference frame for the time travel step, that is independent of the frame of the moving users. The machine creating this reference frame we call the ITZ Machine. It is expected that the radius of effect of the ITZ Machine will spread out at the speed of light. Therefore, it cannot be used for long-distance FTL travel. (The idea of taking an ITZ Machine a few hundred thousand years into the past is impossible, for it would make ITZ possible today without a machine; a paradox as it contradicts what we know to be true.) Instead, its expected application is in combat, allowing UPT craft to fight at FTL speeds, for unlike most FTL drives with ITZ the user remains in normal space and made of normal matter. This obviously offers huge advantages. Exactly what happens when a craft at ITZ shoots or is shot, however, is as yet uncertain. It is also uncertain what will happen when an ITZ Machine gets turned off or destroyed. Inversion An Inverter is a device that facilitates travel between the real world and the Inverse World, the latter being Giratina's domain. Short distances in the Inverse World correspond to long ones in the real world (and vice versa), therefore an Inverter functions as an FTL drive. The Inverter also protects craft and beings from the normally-lethal conditions in the Inverse World. Inverters are cylindrical, with various lengths and diameters possible. The objects to be inverted must be placed around the outside of the cylinder, and as close to it as possible. A rigid cylinder around the Inverter will experience a hoop strain of approximately twice the ratio between its distance from the Inverter and the Inverter's diameter. A craft must accommodate this strain, or else it will break somewhere. With SLI modular craft, accommodating the strain is easy, provided the configuration is appropriate. Generally, the optimum shape for an Inverter-equipped craft is a ring, like a scaled-down version of the Halo. The Inverse World is known to induce insanity in many who see it. Therefore we strongly advise craft equipped with an Inverter have windows that can be blacked out when in the Inverse World. The UPT's AIs have been programmed with understanding of the Inverse World, so they will function correctly. Tau Particle Cannon The UPT has reputedly commenced investigations on the use of taus for a particle weapon. Being much more massive than electrons they are more penetrating and suffer less from synchrotron radiation issues (indeed rivalling lead nuclei in charge-to-mass ratio). The main anticipated use is against targets that for whatever reason are especially resistant to hadronic particle weaponry. =Media= The United Pokemon Types has a range of television and radio stations. TV broadcasting is primarily digital terrestrial, with cable service dominating in the Electric Type where terrestrial broadcasts are impossible, and direct Psychic broadcasting used in the Psychic Type. Satellites exist, but have been rendered useless by the "black barrier". Radio broadcasting is analogue FM, for its simplicity and reliability. Specific broadcasters and stations include: * Pokemon Television, the state broadcaster. Funded by the Regency government, but officially with operating and editorial independence. ** PT1, carrying mainstream programming. ** PT2, tending to carry more 'intellectual' programming and that of interest to a smaller audience. ** PT3, focussing on 'innovative' programming and targeting the late school age to mid-life demographic. Currently has a strong focus on comedy. ** PT4, focussing on archive material and targeting an older demographic. ** PT News, a 24-hour news service. * The Other Channel, a nationwide independent broadcaster majority owned by Regent Mew personally. The Regent has a strong input into the programming shown. ** The Other Channel, running programming hand-picked by the Regent, both original and syndicated. ** YAC, short for Yet Another Channel, a "public service" channel. ** Real Life, a new reality TV channel. * Zealandia!, a network of special-interest channels. ** Zealandia!, the network's original channel, specialising in documentaries. ** Metropolis, showing documentaries with a focus on urban life and social issues in the UPT. ** Galaxy, a 24-hour news channel that often syndicates reports verbatim from other news channels. ** The Original Channel, showing religious content. ** Chansey!, a game show channel. ** Steve, targeting the male demographic. ** Truly, a "reality TV" channel. ** Battle!, a channel specialising in Pokemon Battling. Sometimes carries other sports. ** Eat and Live, a channel showing home, garden, and cooking material. Several stations of the New Free Planets Alliance are rebroadcast in the United Pokemon Types Category:Vigilant Alliance of Nations Category:UPT